


I Hate the Train

by undermyumbreon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail's POV, Episode: s01e09 Trou Normand, Gen, Missing Scene, POV First Person, RudeTrip, what happens on the train rides when Abigail's father asks her to talk to a girl her age?, writing the rest of the train flashback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undermyumbreon/pseuds/undermyumbreon
Summary: I'm only entering one piece for the #RudeTrip challenge just to participate in it. I was uncertain on what character and means of travel I should focus on, but I think writing about Abigail's 'hunting' trips seems appropriate. Or should I say- 'luring'.





	

     I hate the train.  
  
     Before I met the fourth girl, my father formulated a different plan to find his next target then the others he plotted for the first three. He came up with the idea when I had to take the train home during one weekend. Our car had been in the shop for repairs at the time and my parents couldn’t drive to my college to get me. My father had greeted me with an enthusiastic smile when I had arrived at the train station. He told me that I could meet so many “friends” while riding the train. After seeing the diversity of the passengers as they mulled around in the station, he was certain that there would be people “just like me.” From then onward, we now search for my non biological twin on the train.  
     The eighth girl we seek out is during the fall. It’s surprisingly warmer than usual this week. My father sits across from me next to the aisle. He has the perfect view of the rest of the train cabin. He’s eyeing each person that passes by, but the passengers don’t notice. I try to distract myself by looking out of the window, but I can’t help glancing back at my father often. His eyes must settle on a girl because he’s starting to stare at someone I can’t see. I turn around to get a quick look. My eyes land right on her immediately. At this point, I know my father’s vision well enough to tell that the girl is a perfect match in his mind. When I face forward, my father is leaning his head back against his seat. I have a bad feeling I am right. I pick up my things and stand up. I am the lure though. I have to bring her in.  
     When I approach her, I try to take deep breaths. Anxiety is creeping up into my body, but I can’t let it ruin this chance. If I do, I am dead. I put on a smile as best as I can when I am right by her side, “Mind if I sit?” I ask her.  
     “Oh yeah, sure,” she immediately scoots over to the empty seat to her right.  
     “Thanks,” I clear my throat and take the seat beside her, “I hate traveling all by myself.”  
     “I love it!” She sounds so cheerful. I shoot a look over at my father and our eyes meet, “Where are you going?”  
     “Home for the weekend.”  
     “Same! I have to feed the cat while my parents are away,” she explains.  
     “That sounds like fun,” I say almost absent mindedly. I try my best to avoid looking at my father’s face for the remaining duration of the train ride. My voice’s pitch has been rising slightly the entire time we talk. I notice it gets like this every time I talk to one of the girls. At least I can brush if off as worry if she asks. She already believes I am afraid to travel alone.  
     “Why are you headed home?” her question interrupts my thoughts.  
     “I’m visiting my parents. I miss them,” I say quietly. She nods at my response.  
     “I miss mine too sometimes. That’s why I’m glad I get to go home often,” there’s a moment of awkward silence. I finally ask for her for her name. She tells me it is Elise. I tell her my name is Elizabeth when she throws the question back. There are so many Elizabeths in this country that my lie doesn’t seem out of place. Small lies like that come easily. She jokes that our names both start with an “E.” I force out a laugh.  
     I ask her if she has any siblings. My dad says it’s an easy way to get to know how many people he needs to be wary of if we do a home kidnapping. Elise tells me she doesn’t have any. I tell her I don’t either. She wishes she had a younger sibling to spend time with when her parents are away. I had assumed before that they would be coming home late tonight, but it seems the cat will be only company she has with her until the morning. My dad would love to hear those words. I decide I won’t tell him unless he asks me about it.  
     For the rest of the train ride, we talk about various things. Elise does most of the talking. It’s easier to communicate with the girls if they’re the one speaking the most. She tells me she’s going to a college a few hours away from home. She’s studying to become a pediatric doctor. Elise goes on about how she loves to babysit and how she wants to be a good mother. She says that children are very creative and funny and she enjoys playing along with their make-believe lands. Elise wants to help make kids feel better so that they can enjoy their childhoods as much as they can before adolescence sets in. She confesses that her high school years were not the best for her, but she is much happier now. I am happy for her. I wish my life was like that too.  
     Elise seems so kind. Every girl I meet is kind, but she is exceptionally so. I wonder how someone so soft and warm could stay that way in this world, especially when she’s supposedly been through some ugly things too. She’s so bubbly and welcoming toward me even though I am a complete stranger. Elise is open to sharing her dreams and desires with me. I wonder if I could ever be this open. I bet not…  
     At this time, the train begins to slow down as it enters the next stop. When it comes to a complete halt, Elise says, “Well I get off here,” and begins to stand up. My quick thinking kicks in.  
     “This is mine too,” I lie.  
     Elise has a beaming smile on her face, “That’s so cool!”  
     I force out another laugh as I make my way into the aisle, “I can walk you home if you want.”  
     “Ohh that would be so nice! You don’t have to do that if you don’t want to.”  
     “It’s the least I can do since you let me sit next to you,” we shuffle down the aisle and pass my father. We make eye contact once again and he flashes me a smirk.  
     Elise leans close to my ear, “Ew, creepy guy right? Who _smiles_ at people like that?” I swallow the lump in my throat. It’s hard to remain calm.  
     “Weirdos,” is all I can mutter out. We get off of the train in a quick fashion. The sky is grey and the wind has picked up a little, but the temperature is still comfortable. There is a small café right where the train patrons get off. It’s kind of cute. There is nothing else around besides a partially empty parking lot next to the building. I let her lead the way to the sidewalk. I wonder if my father got off the train after we did. Part of me wishes the train would leave the stop before he can get off. I glance over my shoulder just to check, but I see his balding head among a few other passengers. I sigh quietly.  
     “I forgot!” Elise suddenly blurts out as we start walking alongside the road, “How will you get home?”  
     The question catches me off guard, “Um, I can ask my dad to come and get me. He doesn’t mind. He should be getting off of work soon anyway,” I realize it’s the perfect excuse to contact him about our location. I usually have to act sneaky and take pictures of the girls’ house or find the home number, “I just need to text him if that’s okay.”  
     “Yeah sure! I don’t mind,” as I type my message, my fingers are slightly shaking. I’m hoping Elise doesn’t notice. When I get to the part where I need to give her address to my father so he can find me, I ask her if she could provide it. She gives it to me so willingly. It’s almost as if she already trusts me completely. If only she knew the real danger…  
     It takes a good ten minutes to walk to Elise’s house. The entire way there, I feel my father’s presence on my back. I know we won’t be able to see him at this point. He’s gotten good at hiding himself in plain sight when I’m gaining the girls’ trust. I notice that my walking pace is faster than usual. Curse my nervous habits. I’m just glad Elise assumes that this is how I usually behave. We don’t talk much and I am grateful. The conversation on the way here was already stressful enough.  
     By the time we arrive at the front steps of her house, the wind is picking up even more. It’s gotten slightly chilly within the short amount of time outside. Her house is nicer in appearance than mine. It seems to look like the average middle class home. Since her parents are both gone for the night, I assume they both work long hours for demanding jobs in order to afford such a beautiful place.  
     I notice that the house has two floors, “Do you sleep upstairs?” I ask off-handedly. I know it’s information my father will need to have, “My house is weird and I sleep on the ground floor.”  
     “Yeah, my parents and I share the upstairs,” Elise takes a key out of her pants’ pocket and unlocks the front door. Before she heads inside, she steps towards me and hugs me tightly. The grip feels like she is afraid to let me go, “Thank you so much for walking me home Elizabeth!”  
     “You’re very welcome,” I whisper, hugging back cautiously.  
     “You’re so _nice_ to me,” she managed to take my breath away. My heart throbs at her words. If only she knew. If only she knew the truth about me. My father. The other girls. If she knew, I don’t know what she would even say…  
     Elise releases me and asks for my cell phone number so that we can text and call. She wants to hang out sometime in the future. I give her a fake one. If dad doesn’t choose her, I can always try to find her on the train again and apologize for the mistake. I’ll say it was an old cell number I had. I’m so good at lying…  
     After she saves my number, she gives me another brief hug and asks if I wanted her to stay outside until my dad arrives. I insist that I she doesn’t need to wait. She waves goodbye before heading inside. As soon as the door shuts, I slowly make my way back to the street. It’s quiet, peaceful. Everything is almost normal. I feel like I just made a friend in college and now we’re going to become best friends. I absorb the moment before my father comes into my sight and ruins it. As I approach him, he has a curious look on his face. I can tell that he’s pondering how he wants to enter the house.  
     “Where does she sleep?” he asks. It’s the most common question he has for me each time we perform this ritual.  
     “Upstairs… ” I mutter.  
     “Will her parents be home?”  
     I am hesitant to answer, but while I’m good at lying, doing so to my father isn’t an option, “No…” I speak softly, timidly. It takes him several moments to think this through. For a minute, I am almost optimistic that he will decide not to kill her. My father seems unsure on whether the effort to capture her could be pulled off effectively and discreetly. We have faced numerous trials transporting the different girls, but this one will be difficult. I hold my breath. I try not to get hopeful, but I can’t help it.  
     Finally, he declares, “We’ll come back later tonight.”  
     My heart sinks. I feel sick in my stomach as I usually do when he says that we will go through with the plan. As we head back to the train stop, I mentally prepare myself for the night.  
  
     I hate… the train.


End file.
